The Legend of Zelda: Blood Reign
by A Hero's Madness
Summary: A quick one-shot, worth a quick perusal. Short, but a different take on things. It's set in the MM timeline after Link returns to Hyrule.


Back again after a long reprieve... Let's do a quick one shot to get the words flowing like blood from the incision.

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Blood Reign

The leather only made him sweat. The plate held in the heat admirably, to the point he wished that it wasn't full sun overhead. The tangy scent of sweat held in his nostrils far longer than was acceptable but it was much better than the blood, or the excrement.

Dying shrieks, the ring of iron, and the thumps of stone being tossed hundreds of feet were the din of the battlefield, nothing like what he was trained to do. He wasn't trained for this, or anything like this. Why did anyone pick him for hero anyway?

It's alright though, being a hero isn't unique. Each band is separated into ten individuals, the nine being led by the tenth called a hero. They say that this classification makes us fight harder, but I disagree. This organization doesn't do anything but take away from real heroes. Those who fight because they want to protect their country. What does us slaughtering all these Zora's prove, when they tried to have trade negotiations with us?

I know they tell us not to think... I know they tell us that it's justified, that these "slimy, smelly heathens" tried to assassinate our Queen Zelda, may she rule forever more... The smashing of their egg clutch doesn't seem right. What did their unborn do to deserve this? I trust our Queens judgment, but when I feel the slimy, bluish blood run down my fingers... I'm not sure about anything.

It wasn't all stomping eggs. It wasn't all slaughter, there have been terrible battles fought. We lost a battle by the entrance of Kakariko village from a blindside from the Gorons. Honorable Queen Zelda told us that the Zoran's lied to the humble Gorons and said we sought to take over the Land of the Goddesses, Hyrule.

After that, we invaded Death Mountain in the night. We put all of them to the sword. All of them we mean, all of them. Death Mountain was told to be a cursed place, our priests finding old scrolls deep in the earth. This was a duty to the Goddesses they told us that day as we stand before a great fire. The blood of the Gorons ran green, but they fell anyway. Our Hylian steel bit into them, and drained them. Who knew rocks would bleed?

The Gerudos were a long time coming, as well. Their thievery ascended to another level when they tried to kidnap our beloved Queen. The desert went from golden sand to red. Some men plunder their bodies before killing them, but our Queen said for us not to weaken our blood with Gerudo dilution. They look so similar to us, it was almost as if we were slaughtering I wives from our farms...

The Kokiri were reported to have been practicing dark rituals... The Venerable Queen sent us out, for her spies have caught them plotting the downfall of the Hylian Empire. In her wisdom, we must nip this threat in the bud... The children, they look just like our children... How the terrors will chase me in my dreams, sleep has been more and more difficult since these purgings have begun.

It's just us... Just the Hylian people left. We've been relegated to peace keeping, silencing youths who have no turn to speak, or removing men who have committed heinous crimes. We're no longer looked upon by the people with awe, sadly. They don't know how much we've given. It doesn't matter though, we know we're still heroes.

The Queen began silencing us, by exile or death. Her most loyal troops... She demeans us so! All these years of servitude, faithful obedience, complying with her wishes and whims. Does it mean nothing?

I am the last of my comrades. I write my story in blood on the walls of the temple. I will not survive the night... My deeds will echo through time. All will know the story of Link, Queen's Sword. All will know the vile temptress, Zelda the Cruel. Her reign will be chronicled as the most bloodthirsty in all of history, surpassing even Ganondorf... And we helped her do it.


End file.
